


Warm Sensations

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [26]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren brings Evony beer and a diagnosis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> Set after S4. Now that we have an official date for 5.b (Sept. 6th), I wanted to write a femslash piece in celebration.
> 
> For femslash100 - "human"

“Heavens, doctor.” Evony raises an eyebrow. “Did you invite an entire football team?”

“Human alcohol isn’t as potent as the fae variety.” Lauren explains as she pulls a bottle of beer from the large box. 

“I see.” 

Evony slides over to steal the bottle from Lauren’s hand. Before opening it, she examines the label and the seal, as if suspicious.

“If I wanted to poison you, there are better ways.” Lauren smirks.

“One time was quite enough, doctor.”

The blonde holds a bottle out to meet with Evony’s own. It is a reluctant cheers, but so much of their alliance these days is.

“What are these strange sensations of… warmth?” The former fae asks, with a scowl.

“Sensations of warmth?” Lauren repeats, confused.

“Yeah.” Evony crosses her arms. “You come into my home and sit beside me and my face feels like I am lying in the sun and there’s this strange feeling in my chest. It’s disgusting.”

“Evony, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were in love with me.” Lauren jokes.

“You’re kidding.” Evony’s eyes widen. “Oh, I’m not falling in love with you, am I?”

“As a human, my expert diagnosis would point to the affirmative.”


End file.
